Pagando el precio
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿Algo te preocupa? /—Todo tiene un precio, un costo que pagar. / —¿Y si el precio soy yo? /...Lo siento... / "Así que este era el precio"


**.**

 **Un deseo. Un precio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Pedirías un deseo sin importar cual fuera el costo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento soplaba con energía, era una noche ventosa, las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con fuerza mientras removía los cabellos del individuo, Chat Noir se encontraba sobre una viga de la Torre Eiffel sentado y mirando su anillo; su Miraculous, estando así por varias horas pensando, ido. Hasta que la llegada de Ladybug lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo decir nada. Solo fue una mirada antes de bajarla nuevamente y sumirse en el silencio.

La heroína se percató de la extrañeza de su compañero. Su inquietud era palpable, mientras tocaba su Miraculous con mucho nerviosismo.

—¿Algo te preocupa? —sus ojos verdes se posaron en los azules tan hermosos de su bichito, sentándose a su lado.

 _"¿Si algo le preocupaba?" "¿Preguntaba su Lady...?"_

Hace solo unas horas, estuvo a punto de derrotar a Hawk Moth, hace solo unas horas se enteró que Hawk Moth es su padre, hace solo unas horas sintió que había una posibilidad de recuperar a su madre.

Hace tan solo unas horas... su padre le pidió que le quitara los Miraculous a Ladybug y él... acepto.

 **...**

 _—¿Padre? —musitó ante la imagen que sus ojos vislumbraron. Su padre era Hawk Moth._

 _—Hijo..._

 _Pero la sorpresa, rápido se pasó. En un instante, se había transformado en Chat Noir y en milésimas de segundos, su cataclismo formado en su mano iba dirigido a su padre._

 _No obstante, no lo atacó, se detuvo a centímetros de rozar su moño._

 _—¿Por qué? —su voz sonaba desgarrada, su mano temblaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas—¿Por qué? —Gabriel tragó saliva._

 _—Los Miraculous de la destrucción y la creación te pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, si... —hizo una pausa— Si los obtengo, tu madre regresara, sabes lo que eso significa... —sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza, que Chat Noir absorbió— Volveremos a ser una familia._

 _Una familia..._

 _Cuanto deseo escuchar de nuevo esa palabra. Dicha por su padre..._

 _—Solo necesito el Miraculous de Ladybug, si tú pudieras..._

 _—Lo hare, padre._

 **...**

Un recuerdo más reciente, apareció por su mente. Un arrepentimiento apareció al mismo tiempo.

 **...**

 _El cataclismo, rozo un cubierto sin importancia, mientras buscaba queso para Plagg, quien luego de cinco minutos su transformación desapareció. Y su Kwami con sus ojos dilatados, observaba la cantidad desorbitante de queso en la larga mesa._

 _—Plagg, come._

 _—¿Lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a traicionar a tu Lady?_

 _—Plagg come —repitió._

 _—No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, chico —dijo serio. Una postura que rara vez -por no decir nunca- optaba — Alteraras el orden natural de las cosas._

 _—¡Come y cállate!_

 _—¡No comeré! —sus ojos miraban a su portador sin desviarse al delicioso manjar. Esto era serio— Tu madre está muerta y las cosas así deben ser, traedla de vuelta la vida, no traerá nada bueno._

 _Adrien no dijo ni una palabra, cuando lo agarró por la piel de la nuca, como un gato que agarra a su cría._

 _—Mocoso, tengo más años que tú ¡Ya suéltame!_

 _El muchacho tomó un pedazo de queso y se lo metió a su boca, lo obligo a comer, soltándolo cuando termino inevitablemente de tragar._

 _—¡Te odio! hubiera sido mucho mejor si otro hubiera sido mi portador._

 _No lo decía en serio, era solo el enojo del momento. Adrien lo sentía así, pero aun así dolió._

 _—Plagg transfórmame._

 _El Kwami fue absorbido por el anillo, aun si intentaba clavarse a la mesa._

 **...**

—¿Estas bien? —la voz de su Lady, lo sacó de nuevo de su ensoñación, mientras veía los aretes, su mano estiró para rozarlos, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su objetivo y volvió a juntar sus manos. A tocar su anillo, donde estaba encerrado Plagg.

"¡Te odio! hubiera sido mucho mejor si otro hubiera sido mi portador."

Si, si hubiera sido otro, nunca hubiera estado de parte de Hawk Moth, porque él no sería su padre.

—He estado pensando, My Lady —su voz era baja y débil. Razón de que Ladybug le prestara toda la atención— Que quizás Hawk Moth no tiene motivos malos...

Ladybug lo miró pasmada.

—Tal vez, tiene motivos buenos, haciendo lo que está haciendo —repuso— ¿Y si Hawk Moth quiere desear algo bueno?

—¿Motivos buenos? ¿Un villano con corazón? ¿Un deseo bueno? Que tengas motivos que se podría decir justificable para que lo que está haciendo, no significa que lo que está haciendo sea bueno. Lo que quiere conseguir con los Miraculous es cumplir un deseo egoísta.

Egoísta.

Si, él era egoísta.

Sin pensar en los demás. Solo en su familia, en un método para recuperarla.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? —preguntó intentando de pensar en algo. Y algo descabellado vino a su mente— ¿Te encontrase con Hawk Moth? ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Debe estar mintiendo! Si aún no lo estuviera, un deseo afectaría a todos, tiene consecuencias ¿Realmente te encontraste con Hawk Moth?

Chat Noir no respondió.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué consecuencias?

—Todo tiene un precio, un costo que pagar —replicó— Por ejemplo si deseara la paz mundial, habría guerras...

"Y no hacía falta para Chat Noir para comprender, lo que pasaría si revivía a un muerto" "Alguien moriría..."

—Y no me contestaste ¿Te encontraste con Hawk Moth? —era algo increíble que fuera así, pero no encontraba otra explicación para esto. El siguió sin decir nada.

—Solo fue algo que pensé —se excusó— Ya me tengo que ir —su tono de voz era apagado— Adiós, My Lady.

Ladybug lo vio perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **...**

—¿Trajiste los Miraculous? —su padre preguntó. A Chat Noir, a su hijo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —su voz sonaba fuerte. Gabriel no comprendía— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habría un precio? Si alguien revive un muerto, alguien morirá...

—Adrien...

—¿Y si el precio soy yo?

Sus ojos verdes, fijos en la mirada sorprendida de su padre.

—Seria mucha coincidencia, estamos hablando de millones de habitantes... Sera una muerte que no te afectara...

—¡Alguien morirá! No importa si no lo conozco, aun así, aunque no lo conozca sabré que habré matado a alguien.

—Hijo.

—¿Y si el precio soy yo? ¿Y si es alguien que conozco, que quiero...? —sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— Mi madre está muerta... y así debe seguir estando.

Plagg tenía razón. Iba alterar el orden natural de las cosas. Solo estaba cegado por la posibilidad... sin medir las consecuencias. Esto no podía seguir así...

—¿No quieres volver a verla?

Otra vez, lo hacía vacilar, pero... no.

—Es un deseo egoísta, padre —repuso— Si todos pudieran recuperar a su ser amado, entonces nadie temería a la muerte. Tú piensas que con madre también volveremos a ser una familia, pero tu también estas y yo estoy... aun podemos ser una familia... los dos... ¿No soy suficiente, papá?

Gabriel se acercó, sintiendo como los brazos de su progenitor lo rodeaban. Adrien se aferró, llorando en su pecho.

—Seremos una familia...

Adrien creyó que se detendría. Creyó... antes de sentir como le dio un golpe fuerte en su nuca y caía desmayado en sus brazos.

—Los tres... —pronunció— Lo siento, hijo -se disculpó, viendo su hermosa cara, sus rasgos heredados por su esposa— Pero sin tu madre no sería lo mismo.

 **...**

—¿Padre? —interrogó— ¿Qué es esto? —sus muñecas fuertemente sujetadas por cadenas, sus pies. Contra la pared— ¿Que significa esto? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Lo siento, hijo —musitó— Pero quiero que volvamos a ser un familia, estamos tan cerca.

—Papá...

—Llama a Ladybug —entregándole su bastón— Llámala e invítala a venir. Dile esto.

Las palabras entraban por los oídos de Chat Noir sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡La estaré engañando! ¡No puedo hacer eso? ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

—Por favor, solo necesito el Miraculous de Ladybug, por favor.

Verlo suplicar a su padre era muy doloroso, más que esas cadenas que su progenitor coloco. No podía rechazarlo, no cuando sabía lo que podía conseguir. Algo que realmente el también quería.

—Lo hare.

Pero al momento de decirlas, se arrepintió, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No cuando una parte de él, anhelaba ver a su madre con vida.

 **...**

—¿My Lady?

—¿Chat? ¿Por qué tú fuiste así? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?

—Encontré la guarida de Hawk Moth...

Ladybug se quedó muda, escuchándolo hablar a su compañero, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Un miedo se instaló en su interior. Sentía que era una trampa, pero Chat Noir nunca la engañaría ¿no es así?

—¿Chat Noir realmente quieres que vaya?

El asintió.

—Ven...

—De acuerdo, estaré en unos minutos. Confió en ti...

Las pupilas del gato se dilataron ante la última frase. Cerró los ojos y cortó la llamada.

—Ya está, ya lo hice, libérame.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Él lo miró confuso.

—Sera mejor que no lo veas.

—¿Que le vas a hacer? —preguntó— No la lastimes... ¡No lo hagas!

Él no dijo nada, pero su mirada decía " _Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré"_

—¡Papá! —gritó antes de sentir como una aguja era clavada en su cuello. Somnífero.

Él volvió a sumirse en un sueño y su padre le quitaba su anillo de su dedo.

 **...**

—¡Suéltalo! —repuso Ladybug al llegar a lugar y darse cuenta que era una trampa.

Ella lo sabía cuándo la llamo, era tan sospechoso. En el último momento, ella se negaba a creer que Chat Noir era un cómplice de Hawk Moth, de seguro que lo estaba obligando y cuando vio sus cadenas, una parte de ella se alegró que no la hubiera traicionado.

Su compañero estaba inconsciente y encadenado, su cabeza gacha, las penumbra del lugar ocultando el rostro de civil.

—¡Libéralo!

—El Miraculous —su mano extendiéndose a la espera del objeto.

Ladybug sin ninguna intención de dárselo. De inmediato lo atacó con su yo-yo. Activó el Lucky Charm, solo debía planear, intentar liberar a su compañero.

No obstante, no se percató de que tenía un aliado. De que alguien la atacaría por la espalda.

En solo minutos, estaba aprisionada por los brazos de Gabriel Agreste. El padre de Adrien, el mismo, que estaba sacando sus aretes, sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Era palpable la ansiedad, ya que sentía la brusquedad al sacarle los aros a ella, lastimando sus orejas en el proceso. No importara cuanto gritara, rogara, forcejeara.

Era inútil.

Y cuando los aretes abandonaron sus orejas y su transformación se perdía revelando a una niña ante los ojos del diseñador, una tan conocida la compañera de colegio de Adrien.

La máscara de Hawk Moth, fue sacada, era un traje. Nathalie estaba usándolo. Era su secretaria.

—Nathalie, sujétala fuerte y no la dejes ir.

—Sí, señor...

—No, no, no —sus gritos eran desgarradores— Suéltame, no puedes hacer una cosa así, está mal, está mal... —su cabeza se giraba sucesivamente intentando encontrar algo, alguien— ¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué le hicieron a Chat Noir?

—Adrien, está bien.

—¿Adrien?

—Gabriel, no lastimaría a su propio hijo.

Esa fue una sorpresiva revelación, que la dejó inmovil unos segundos, dejando de luchar.

 **...**

—¡Adrien! —llamó, gritó— Di algo, para que se detenga ¡Despierta!

Por cómo estaba encadenado, ella supo que estaba en contra de eso y que no había funcionado, cualquier cosa que dijo. Lagrimas impotentes se derramaron de sus ojos, mirando con tristeza al diseñador que tanto estimaba junto a una urna de cristal.

—Muy pronto volverás Emilie.

La mama de Adrien.

Cerró los ojos con resignación, no importara cuanto patalee, grite o forcejee. Ya era tarde... Gabriel junto a los Miraculous comenzó a recitar lo del libro en ese idioma extraño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás haciendo algo como esto? ¿Es por el dinero? ¿Cuánto te paga? —le cuestionó a Nathalie.

—Solo deseo que la familia vuelva a ser feliz.

...Feliz...

"¿A que costó?"

 **...**

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron, su mirada reflejaba confusión, viendo como Nathalie aprisionaba a ¿Marinette? Solo le llevó segundos comprender. Ella era Ladybug si no ¿Por qué estaría en un lugar como este? ¿A estas horas de la noche? Su padre, al fondo junto a una urna, hablando en un idioma extraño.

—¡No! ¡Papá! —sus gritos resonaron por la habitación y el ruido de las cadenas resonaban— ¡Detente! ¡Nada bueno saldrá de esto! ¡Papá! ¡Aun puedes retractarte! ¡Alguien va a morir! ¡Los dos podemos ser una familia! ¡Somos una familia! ¡Papá, por favor, papá!

Él no escuchaba y al rato una fuerte luz comenzó a iluminar el lugar.

—Adrien... —su voz salió por la impresión.

Nathalie la soltó por lo mismo.

Impresión, los tres estaban impresionados. Su piel se traslucía, se estaba desvaneciendo...

—Adrien —volvió a repetir Marinette, mientras se acercaba a él.

—Marinette...

El tacto no se sentía, aunque sus manos se tocaban, estaba desapareciendo. Sus ojos mirándose, azul y verde, sin hablar sin poder decir nada más que el nombre del otro.

—No me quiero ir... —Dijo con los ojos cristalizados y suplicándole para que se detenga— Por favor, Adrien... no me quiero ir...

Nathalie con su mano en la boca, horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo. Adrien mirándola sin poder decir nada.

 _"Tú eres el precio"_ solo pudo articular en su mente, estupefacto, antes de que desaparezca.

Y mientras Marinette se desvanecía, los ojos de Emilie se abrían.

 **...**

—¡Emilie, haz vuelto!

Gabriel abrazaba a su esposa, una que parecía que recién acababa de despertar. Su voz llena de alegría, una sonrisa iluminando completamente su rostro.

Y mientras una parte del lugar era feliz, la otra estaba pasmada.

Marinette desapareció. Ladybug desapareció. La chica que amaba desapareció.

Adrien lloró, lagrimas que no podía limpiar.

—¡Suéltenme! —demando desgarrado— ¡Suéltenme! —Nathalie que tenía la llave lo hizo.

Adrien ahí, se fregó las gotas saladas que caían de su rostro.

"Ella era el precio"

Se dobló, haciéndose un ovillo el suelo, sin parar de llorar.

—Adrien.

Su voz, su tacto suave en su espalda. Se apartó rápidamente clavando sus ojos de la misma tonalidad que ella.

—¡No me toques! ¡Tú deberías estar muerta! (No Marinette)

—Adrien —su padre reprendió— ¡No le hables así, a tu mamá!

—Marinette fue el precio —las palabras sonaban agónicas.

—¿Marinette?

—Yo la amaba, no, yo la amo... pero desapareció, no lo volveré a ver más...

—Adrien...

Volver a escuchar hablar a su madre, le hacía querer ser abrazada por ella, pero no cuando sabe que la causa de su existencia es la perdida de Marinette.

Ahora cada vez que la veía, solo podía ver la causa de su desaparición.

—¡Quiero que me des mi Miraculous! —exclamó a su padre. Él se lo entrego, su hijo miró a su alrededor como esperando algo.

—¿Plagg?

Gabriel, intentó explicarlo de la mejor manera.

—Una vez que los usas, los poderes se agotan y los Kwamis son sellados durante cientos de años, antes de que se pueda volver a usar.

Así que no solo había desaparecido, Marinette. También lo había hecho Plagg.

"¡Te odio! hubiera sido mucho mejor si otro hubiera sido mi portador"

El lloró de nuevo. Recordando las últimas palabras que dijo su Kwami. Él también se odiaba.

 **...**

Y corrió. Escapó de ese lugar, se perdió vago, por las calles y se detuvo en una esquina tan familiar. La panadería Dupain-Cheing.

—¿Por qué no fui yo?

Las luces estaban apagadas, el negocio cerrado. En tan solo unas horas, se iban a dar cuenta que su hija no estaba durmiendo en su cama. Que había desaparecido y que nunca más iba a regresar.

Por un deseo egoísta. Había destrozado una familia para recuperar una.

¿Cómo podía ser feliz con la que ahora tenía? ¿Cuándo había roto una?

 **...**

Llegó a su hogar, paso de largo a sus padres y se metió rápidamente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y se deslizo por la misma apoyando su espalda.

Sacó de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, la pulsera que le regalo Marinette. Su amuleto de la suerte, se la coloco en la muñeca.

 _...Marinette..._

 _...Lo siento..._

Al rato, oyó la voz de su madre que decía que la cena estaba lista. Sintió como el picaporte quiere abrirse, la voz de su madre suplicando que saliera, sus puño golpeando suavemente.

Entretanto aspira el olor del camembert que sigue presente en su habitación.

—Adrien... —la voz de su madre, vuelve a escucharse, es suave, triste y anhelante.

No quiere rechazarla, había deseado tanto volver a su familia. Pero... no quería volver a ser familia, si eso significaba perder a la que se había creado...

Su cara oculta entre sus rodillas, sus lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Recordando...

 _...Plagg..._

 _...Lo siento..._

Y hace oídos sordos, a la persona que esta detrás de la puerta. A su madre que debería estar muerta.

Los golpes de la puerta paran y Adrien duerme en ese incomoda posición.

 **...**

Meses pasan y la situación es la misma. Sin importar cuál fue el deseo, ya no vuelven a ser una familia.

 **...**

Adrien repite las noticias que pasan de una joven de catorce años desaparecida. Marinette. El rubio, ya no sale de su casa ni de su habitación.

En su mano, conserva el anillo de Chat Noir. En su muñeca la pulsera de Marinette y en el closet una cantidad desorbitante de queso.

Un queso que nadie comerá.

 **...**

Gabriel mira por la ventana de su habitación, su semblante es triste aun si su deseo se ha cumplido. Su esposa abre la puerta de la habitación y a pasos lentos se coloca detrás de él y apoya su frente en su espalda.

—Me odia...

—No te odia, eres su madre.

—Que debería estar muerta.

—No digas eso...

—No me toca, no me mira, no me habla. La vez que me hablo me dijo "Cada vez que te veo o te escucho, no puedo evitar culparte por la muerte de Marinette. Si tu no hubieras vuelto, ella no hubiera desaparecido" —gimoteó— Gabriel, odio todo esto... nunca debiste revivirme...

Gotas saladas empapan su traje. Lamenta decirle a su esposo, esas crueles palabras, pero no soporta más sentir como su propio hijo la trata. Gabriel inútilmente, la consuela. No sabe cómo hacerlo, no cuando lamenta esa decisión. Había recuperado a su esposa, pero había perdido -en sentido figurado- a un hijo. Y su esposa aunque no lo decía, lo odiaba a él por eso.

El amor que se tenían ellos dos, no era suficiente para estas adversidades.

—Lo siento, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar nunca lo hubiera hecho —un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas— Esto no es una familia, no eres feliz, no soy feliz y nuestro hijo no es feliz.

Su disculpó sin efecto, su esposa estaba con la frente apoyada en su espalda mientras lagrimas mojaban la misma. Esas lágrimas que desgarran su alma.

 _"Así que este era el precio"_ Sus ojos se cerraron, saboreando el amargo dolor de sus lágrimas. En ese momento, estaba pagando el precio y era mucho más alto de lo que imagino. Mucho más.

 **.**

 **El deseo ha sido cumplido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No se puede anular.**


End file.
